Te pareces tanto a mi
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: OneShot. Llegó el día en que Hana conoce a su padre pero ¿cómo se tomará el hecho, de que Tamao no es su verdadera mamá? / Un regalo para Kahia-chan, del foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'. ¡Va con amor!


**Shaman King, no es mío.**

* * *

**Te pareces tanto a mi.**

Había llegado. Quizá tardo un poco más de lo que ella misma había previsto, pero sabía que éste día llegaría. El día en que 'esos dos', regresaban de su viaje e inevitablemente, tendría que decirle la verdad a Hana.

Se auto recriminaba enormemente, no haberlo hecho antes. Tiempo, tuvo de sobra pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía a ciencia cierta. ¿Acaso siete años `pasaron demasiado rápido? La verdad, es que así era. Y definitivamente, Hana no había sido, ni era, ni sería el niño más fácil de llevar. _'Es idéntico a ella', _pensó antes de dar un último suspiro. Ya no venían al caso las culpas, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago, del solo hecho de pensar que Hana la odiaría por ocultarle la verdad de sus padres durante…prácticamente toda su vida.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar un gran alboroto. _'Ya llegaron'_, sintió dar un vuelvo su corazón, mientras empuñaba con fuerza, el hacha que usualmente llevaba. Se dirigió a la entrada, para darles la bienvenida. Ahí estaban, los cinco guerreros legendarios volvían a reunirse, después de tanto tiempo.

Saludó por educación, más que por un real interés ante la presencia de aquellas personas, los estimaba, y mucho pero en su cabeza estaba sólo una persona; Hana. Buscó desesperada la mirada de Ryu, éste le hizo un gesto de negación. Trató de decirle algo, pero una gélida voz femenina, que reconoció inmediatamente, le hizo dar un brinco. —Tamao, a la cocina. Tenemos que hablar—

Si bien la peli-rosa, había adquirido un carácter muy similar al de su 'mentora', la verdad es que aún se sentía temblar ante su sola presencia. Y sin decir nada, la siguió al lugar señalado. —Señora Anna, lo lamento, traté de hablar antes con Hana, pero…—

—Da igual. No es tu culpa— Dijo la rubia con semblante serio —Supongo que el momento, es ahora— Precisamente, el infante hacía entrada en ese momento.

—Mamá— Dirigiéndose a Tamao — No sé qué le viste. En verdad mi papá es un tipo muy ridículo, aunque me alegra haber conocido finalmente, a ese abandona-hogares. Tiene cara de ser un bueno para nada y… ¿Esta, quién es?— Espetó apuntando a Anna —Llegó con mi padre ésta tarde—

La rubia sintió hervir su sangre, y toda su fuerza concentrada en su mano izquierda ante tal atrevimiento, pero supo contenerse. Abofetear a su hijo en el primer encuentro, no era la mejor forma de presentarse, y era muy notorio que el pequeño tenía el mismo carácter de ella, o incluso peor. Además, era comprensible que tuviera esa, y muchas más dudas.

—No seas sin respeto Hana, ella es alguien muy importante en tu vida— El niño, la miró dudoso _"¿Importante? Y ¿Por qué ha de ser importante alguien que no conozco?" _Pensó, pero no quiso interrumpir a su mamá —Hana, ella es Anna Asakura. Y ella es…Tu verdadera madre—

El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos, mientras giraba la cabeza de lado a lado, viendo a ambas mujeres, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír. _"Tu verdadera madre". _Ahora esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, haciendo eco. Había sido demasiada información para procesar. ¿En qué mierda pensaban, teniéndolo engañado tantos años? No sólo había conocido a su irresponsable padre ese día, sino ahora también a su verdadera madre. Entonces ¿Quién rayos era Tamao? Sintió furia incontrolable en ese momento.

—Hana, hay tanto que explicarte— Trató de argumentar la peli-rosa, sin éxito, pues el rubio se llevó ambas manos a sus oídos. — ¡Cállate, no quiero oírte, ni a ti, ni a nadie. Déjenme en paz!— Y echó a correr, pero no alcanzó a llegar a la puerta, ya que ahora era Anna, quien le sujetaba por la ropa, viéndolo de manera intimidante.

—Suficiente escándalo Hana. Guarda silencio, ahora me vas a escuchar a mi— Le ordenó —Tú, Tamao, suficiente intervención. Ve y atiende a Yoh y a esos idiotas. Nuestra conversación está pendiente, ahora déjame poner a este niño en su lugar—

Tamao obedeció automáticamente, abandonando la cocina con unas bandejas con comida, y viendo a Hana con rostro culpable, mientras que este la seguía atónito con la mirada. A él le provocaba miedo su mamá Tamao, sin embargo ahora, se veía realmente intimidada ante las órdenes de esa mujer rubia con pinta severa. Cruzándose de brazos, y arrugando su frente y naríz, le dirigió la mirada a Anna, quien estaba con el mismo semblante.

—Bien. Ahora que estás callado— Comenzó —Primero, quiero que hagas todas las preguntas que tengas, con el compromiso, de que cuando yo comience a hablar, tu guardes absoluto silencio. Hasta que termine—

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hana resopló — ¿Preguntas? Pues, podría comenzar con las básicas, como ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué me abandonaron? Y ¿Porqué me hicieron creer que Tamao es mi mamá?— Y le dirigió a la rubia, una mirada desafiante y llena de ira.

Anna entendía perfectamente la situación. La paciencia, no era para nada lo suyo, y si era honesta con ella misma, el tono de superioridad que usaba Hana, no le gustaba para nada. Es más, de haber podido, hace ya rato que le hubiese estampado la mano en la cara. Pero no podía, o no quería. Era su hijo, y estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse como ahora. Estaba dispuesta a ceder un poco, solo un poco más.

—Escucha Hana; sí, tu padre y yo te dejamos abandonado por mucho tiempo. La verdad más del que hubiese querido. Es algo que ambos lamentamos, y no te imaginas cómo me siento al respecto, pero créeme, que habían motivos. Motivos que entenderás más adelante, no me pidas más explicación, porque no te la voy a dar. Confórmate con que era algo que debíamos hacer, y punto. Tamao es una muy buena amiga, que se hizo cargo de ti, y está bien que la veas como tu madre también. — Le dijo con serenidad, pero al mismo tiempo, con severidad.

El niño no relajaba sus facciones aún. — ¿Que me conforme? ¡¿Qué me conforme?! ¿Cómo pretendes que me conforme, cuando te conozco después de siete años?— Y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojitos, mientras empuñaba sus manos en su overol. Eran lágrimas de rabia, de frustración, y de verdadera tristeza.

A pesar de su semblante indiferente y frío, las lagrimas de su hijo, provocaron que Anna se sintiera realmente mal. Quería hacer o decir algo, pero no sabía qué —Hana, perdóname— El pequeño se limpió la cara y levantó la mirada —Si te deje con Tamao, es porque eres importante para mí, y no quería perderte— Por un momento sintió su voz flaquear, pero quiso mantenerse firme, lo que había dicho denotaba ya, demasiada vulnerabilidad. Y eso no estaba bien.

Notoriamente, el rostro del niño iba tomando una apariencia casi tranquila, casi dulce. — Bien, creo que, puedo vivir con ello, Anna— Le dijo con un toque de ironía. — Soy tu madre — Espetó la rubia, con evidente desesperación —No me pidas tanto… Aún— Y sonrió. Acto al que Anna respondió, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos. —Definitivamente, tienes más de mí, que de tu padre— Le dijo —Afortunadamente— Le respondió, Hana mientras ambos se ponían de pie, saliendo juntos de la cocina, para reunirse con el resto de los invitados.

* * *

**Hoooola gente bella :) Bueno, este fic, es parte de la actividad inicial del foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'**

**Es un regalo para Kahia-chan, pues es su fic especial. La temática era la reacción de Hana, al conocer a sus verdaderos padres, enfocándose en la relación madre/hijo, o sea Anna/Hana.**

**Como todos saben, yo amo los happy endings, y pues este no podía ser la excepción. Sé que Anna no es la mamá más cariñosa del mundo ni nada, por lo tanto, no alteré su caracter (o lo intenté). Aún así, como madre que soy, sé como un hijo puede hacerte flaquear, y mucho. **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, de verdad que lo hice con mucho, muchísimo cariño, hasta me re-leí el Funbari No Uta, para buscar inspiración :B **

**Bueno, sin más explicación, y esperando de verdad que les gustara como quedo, sobretodo a Kahia, me despido, dejando un especial saludo a todas las chicas del foro, somos una mini familia maravillosa, y muy unida, además de que todas escriben TREMENDAS historias.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
